


Sammy In Wonderland

by InkyRebelLafayette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Different versions of characters, Drug Use, Kinda OOC sorry, M/M, Not Ship focused, Other, Possessive Behavior, Sam Winchester-centric, Sam is in a coma, Wonderland, djinn, kinda crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyRebelLafayette/pseuds/InkyRebelLafayette
Summary: Sammy's adventures into a world of wonder, madness, fear, murders, nightmares...His beautiful mind's Wonderland





	Sammy In Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> • This book won't follow the original books step by step. I will add some characters as well change some personalities of some to story wise.
> 
> • It's tagged Sastiel but the ship isn't the focus. It's a Sam meta fic and the ship will be mentioned, as well shown in some parts but not the focus.
> 
> • The part of the drink that shrinks and the cake that grows always annoyed me in the books, so it will barely appear only if needed. But in majority, Sam will always be in his size, but the Wonderlanders are always bigger than him.
> 
> • This story is mainly inspired by the books, Alice Madness Returns and the Tim Burton live action from 2010. The original Disney one is one of my least favorite classics.

There have been some days of hunting. A little girl disappeared, signals of a possible djinn. Just a normal hunt. A lot of stuff happened to the brothers. A good break to hunt would be pretty nice, and if truly was. Castiel was along with them. Dean had noticed that the angel and Sam were odd around each other. Way too odd. But he didn't asked. Maybe it was just nothing. Anyway, all seemed to be the same old stuff. Interviewing eyewitnesses, research, even to find the place where the djinn may be keeping the victims.

A good old huge abandoned house, just like in terror movies. An orphanage at the years of 1840 that got in a fire. Perfect hiding for children kidnapping. It wasn't new for them, just the careful factor would be pretty needed, getting with a creature that could put you in coma with a touch wasn't just resolved with salt and burning. With each one with a silver knife dipped in sheep's blood, the Impala stopped close to the abandoned place, not so close to the monster notice their presence.

"Alright. Everything is ready?" Dean holding the knife, always in hand. After what he went through with a djinn, he would now be ready for anything.

"Yeah, I mean, we already killed a lot of djinns before. We will be ok if we do it carefully" Sam with the knife on his belt. In some of his researches, there was a small discovery that the possible djinn was a different and rare kind of the monster. One that instead of a beautiful dream of a coma, would send someone to the worst kind of nightmare. They were so rare, but the same weakness to both.

"I don't want any of you going through what I went. It's hard to get out of your own coma like that"  
Sam let out a small smile "You mean the same nightmare where you was dating a sexy beer model?"  
"You was going to be a lawyer. It was a true nightmare" Dean rolls eyes.

The younger Winchester gave a chuckle, and then the three men got out of the car. Castiel went to Sam's side "If you get on danger, just call my name and I appear there" the Angel adverted him, who smiled at him, but before he could at least say a 'Thank you', Dean interrupted.

"Heyy, don't I get the angel protection too?" Dean in a jokily way, but you could tell he was also a bit jealous.  
Sam rolls eyes with a chuckle. The three headed inside the house and what to expected. Broken floor, broken walls, broken ceiling. There were some stuff around, like tea pots all over with dirt, some books all over the ground, all this king of old house little things.

As according to the plan, the three parted separated ways. Dean to the downstairs, Castiel to the basement and Sam upstairs. Risky? Of course. But they learned some stuff since the last time they met a djinn.

Sam looked around. It was really quiet, only with the sound of the cracks of the wooden floor. The place was dark and quite big. It was also full with stuff, like toys, clothes, old furniture and a weird amount of clocks. Sam always knew old houses were weird but whatever. He heard few noises coming from the other side of the room. It was human breathing. More specifically, sounded like a child.

The younger Winchester went to the noise and saw an injured little girl with blonde hair, a bloody blue dress and with hands laced close to a blood collector (I have no idea what is the name of that thing). Sam start to free her "Hey hey, you will be ok. I am gonna help you, just try to wake up" he takes off the ropes. The girl was so weak, but still alive. She seemed to be waking up slowly, now he just needed take her out there.

But he had to stop the plan as he heard footsteps noises. And by the lack of voices, completely was the djinn. He grabs his knife quickly and got up. The djinn was on front of him... and he was different. His 'tattoos' and eyes were red, but it didn't stopped Sam from stabbing him with the bloody knife.

There were some seconds of heavy breathing and struggles. The djinn kneeled down, he was dying slowly? Sam fixed his attention to the monster, who was still slowly dying. As soon as he seemed to succumb, he started to take off the knife...but the monster raised the head quickly, with his eyes glowing red and he grabs Sam's arm, with some shine coming out.  
"Ah!" Sam wide eyes, and when he was about to attack the djinn again, it just disappeared, leaving a maniacal laugh, that slowly faded away around. The Winchester looked around kinda panicked. He was still in the house, the girl was still there, everything was the same.

"Sam! Sam!" Dean running to upstairs. Sam was slow, by panicking. He tried to walk but all the sundely, the floor seemed to disappear, it broke out of no where. Sam fell, but it was so different... it wasn't the lower level of the house, but a dirt, rabbit hole.

"What the fuck?!" One of the phrases Sam shout while falling into the seemingly eternal fall.

**Author's Note:**

> ...yes it's kinda like the Taylor In Inkland but just forget it exist, ok?


End file.
